


New Kid

by Reid_Yo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reid_Yo/pseuds/Reid_Yo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is the new kid from Australia and he just so happens to get talking to a very kind guy in his class called Dan</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kid

Ross smiled happily as he sat on the bus with his earphones in, he was starting a new school and wanted to make the best first impression he could, so he went all out. He wore his best clothes without looking too formal, he had washed himself a ridiculous amount of times last night and he was wearing so much deodorant that he was surprised he wasn't choking the person beside him. He looked around the bus to see many people carelessly chatting away or flicking through books in a desperate attempt to get homework done before school started, he even noticed a few people giving him shifty looks but he couldn't blame them, some random kid had just gotten on the school bus and they were probably curious, he would be too. When the bus finally pulled up to the large school he got out and looked around for any sort of guidance but sadly there was none there. He walked into the main building and went up to the front desk with a nervous smile on his face

"I'm Ross O'Donovan, I'm new and it's my first day,"

The man behind the counter smiled happily at him and handed him a slip of paper that Ross studied carefully, it was his timetable and for the first few weeks it was probably going to be like a bible to him. The man told Ross where his first room was and let him walk away with the reassurance that he would find it. After a few minutes of navigating large, empty corridors, Ross opened the door to find  a few students sitting in seats and talking to each other, they all looked at him for a second before going back to their own conversations, but one of the students looked at him a little longer than the rest and it made Ross blush. He took a seat at the back corner of the class and shyly began to look at the work that had been pinned up on the boards around the room. As he looked around he noticed that another person had sat beside him, the same one that seemed to really notice him as he walked in. He turned to the boy and nervously put his hand out, remembering to try and be as polite as he could

"Hi, I'm Ross,"

The other boy shook the hand firmly and looked back with a warm smile, one that made Ross feel welcomed in this strange new environment

"Hey, I'm Dan, or Danny,"

Ross looked at the boy's features and began to feel himself melt inside. He noticed his wild head of hair that reminded him of pictures his Dad used to show him of rock bands back in the 60s, he noticed the lanky figure and seemingly mile long arms that the boy had, carefully resting on the table as he smiled. Then he noticed his eyes and that almost made him scream, they were the clearest and deepest brown that he had ever seen and they shimmed with the flickering florescent lighting that hung overhead the two. After a while he noticed that his hand was still holding on tightly to Dan's and he let go with a blush before looking back down to his table like a small child who had been caught cursing for the first time

"Are you new here or did I just not notice you before?"

"I'm...I'm new, I just started today, this is my first class,"

"I see, you picked the worst class imaginable sadly, the teacher's a real bitch and she doesn't really like anyone,"

Ross looked back up to Dan to see that the smile on his face hadn't left, even when he was ranting about how much he must have hated the teacher. He noticed the laid back and relaxed attitude that Dan had and admired his confidence, most people would probably let the new kid be on his own and by the looks of things the other kids in the room didn't plan on talking to him. He heard Dan cough and looked back at him to see a slightly confused look, clearly he had missed a question that Dan had asked, but before he could even feel like a fool Dan quickly asked again

"So why did you move here?"

"I just arrived in America recently, I  was born in Australia,"

"Wow man that's wicked, you're the first foreign kid we've had in this year,"

Ross blushed at what he assumed to be a compliment and noticed himself looking down at his desk again, he didn't want to keep avoiding eye contact with Dan, how could he ever want to stop looking into those amazing eyes, but at the same time he didn't want Dan to see him blushing as it might make him look weak or dumb and that's not the first impression that Ross wanted. He willed himself to look back at Dan and noticed him studying Ross' features, he looked down Ross' body and across his legs, then flicked his eyes back up to the crystal clear blue eyes that almost made him faint. He leaned in closer to Ross so that nobody would hear the two talking and spoke in a voice that was barely audible to Ross

"Have you got a girlfriend Ross?"         

"Um...no, I don't like..."

"You don't like girls? Are you asexual?"

"No,"

Ross took a heavy and deep gulp and just as his lips parted to speak the teacher clapped her hands loudly, causing everyone in the room to look around to see her annoyed expression, she began to write on the board as Ross sighed in relief that he didn't have to talk to Dan anymore. As the class dragged on Ross found himself looking to his side more and more often, he kept noticing that Dan was scribbling in a notebook but he wasn't sure what it was, and he didn't think it was how George Orwell portrayed Stalinism through animals. He glanced over one more time and saw two paragraphs, one labelled 'verse' and another labelled 'chorus' He waited until the teacher was writing before he poked Dan's arm gently to get his attention, Dan looked over to him almost instantly, and casually threw his arm over his page, as if he was trying to keep it a secret

"Are you writing a song?"

"Yea, I write music when I'm bored and god knows I'm bored in here,"

He chuckled slightly and Ross followed, feeling slightly more comfortable around Dan now, he glanced down at the page and noticed the title of the song Danny had been writing, it was called 'That Boy' Ross contemplated bringing it up and decided that he had nothing to lose, he'd only known the guy for one period anyway

"Why's the song called That Boy?"

"Oh, um...It's about some guy I know, he's...he's interesting,"

"Are you two, you know..."

"Banging? Na, not yet anyway,"

He chuckled slightly, making Ross uncomfortable and leaving him to wonder if he was joking or not, did he actually want to bang this other guy or was he just making what was admittedly a really weird joke? Ross put his hand gently on Danny's lap, watching as a content smile slowly crossed his face as he continued writing. When class had ended Ross felt Dan lift his hand and put it back on the table, Ross blushed hard, forgetting that his hand was even on Dan's hand and looked sheepishly to the taller boy with a blush on his face

"Sorry about that, I...I forgot,"

"It's fine, you wanna do something after school today?"

"Oh...like what?"

"I don't know, my parents are away so we could go back to my place and play video games,"

"Yea alright, should we meet after school or..."

"Oh yeah, where are you last?"

Ross quickly fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out the now crumpled timetable that he had been given earlier, he smoothed it out on the desk and looked down the page to a bright green square before sighing slightly and looking back to Dan, who was waiting patiently with that amazing smile still on his face

"I'm in religion, where are you?"

"I'm in religion too, that's pretty convenient eh? We'll just go straight to mine after there ok?"

"Yea sure,"

"I'll see you later,"

"Bye,"

Dan got up and left while Ross packed away his things and moved onto his next class. As he sat in science and barely listened to the teacher he began to wonder why he liked Dan so much, maybe it was his eyes that looked like two pools of melted chocolate, or maybe it was that smile he had, the one that showed off his laid back attitude so perfectly. Just as the teacher called his name he snapped back into reality and looked up at the board, everyone in the room was staring at him and the teacher looked very irritated

"Well Ross?"

He glanced at the board to try and guess the question he had been asked but it didn't help, he nervously cleared his throat and spoke in a slightly scared voice, the panic made his accent thicken and made him feel very self conscious

"What was the question Sir?"

The teacher noticed Ross' nervousness and decided that it wasn't worth shaming the poor kid on his first day so instead he turned to the girl sitting just a few seats away from Ross. She answered the question with ease and as soon as the teacher had began to write on the board again Ross started to think of Dan, he thought about him all the way through the day until he ended up in his religion room with Dan sat right beside him, almost touching against him and it made Ross feel a rush he didn't know was possible. While the teacher droned on about the miracles of Jesus and the signs that he was the messiah Dan gently leaned over to speak to Ross, while still keeping his eyes on the board

"What age are you?"

"Sixteen, you?"

"Sixteen, you ever...you know,"

He nudged Ross slightly as he talked, forcing Ross to go a deep red colour and avoid looking in Dan's direction, after a few tense seconds Dan spoke again, this time in a more gentle and soothing voice

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad or anything, I'm just curious,"

"I know, and no I haven't, have you?"

This time it was Dan who blushed and looked away, he waited a while before he took a deep breath and turned to face Ross with excitement in his eyes

"Yea, but only once, it was just as amazing as you'd expect but that probably sounds really cliché huh?,"

"Yea, what was her name?"

"It, it was with a guy, I haven't done it with a girl, not yet,"

Dan was surprised when Ross didn't mock him or make fun of him for saying he banged a guy, Dan had always been rather shy about being Bisexual and it was refreshing to see someone not give a damn, especially someone so god damn cute. He looked into Ross' sparkling blue eyes and spoke with so much excitement that he was worried he'd burst

"His name was Dave,  he was so good but sadly he had to move to England so I rarely get a chance to talk to him anymore,"

"Did he and you...like..."

Dan noticed the nervousness in Ross eyes and how he started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt as he looked for the right words, he liked seeing Ross act so innocent and scared, it was as if he had the mind of a small child but when it became apparent that he was about to burst from nervousness Dan spoke in a relaxed and chill voice

"We did butt stuff if that's what you are trying to say,"

He grinned a wide grin as Ross' face went a shade of red that was almost enough to burn a hole through his face, Dan giggled slightly and put his hand on Ross' knee, but just before he spoke the teacher turned around and coughed

"Yes Mr.Avidan?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything,"

"You seemed to be snickering as I described how Jesus was beaten and nailed to a cross, do you find that funny?"

"Um...no, I was just..."

"Quiet, I want you to stay behind after class to speak to me. What's your name?"

He pointed a finger to Ross who had just about regained his composure before sitting up straight in fear and going red again

"I..I'm Ross, O'Donovan, Ross O'Donovan Sir,"

"You stay behind too, I saw you two talking while I was teaching,"

"Yes Sir, sorry,"

Ross immediately looked away from the teacher and began to pay as much attention to the class as he could. He felt a little bad when he heard Dan say his name a few times as he wanted nothing more than to talk to him all day long, but he knew that he didn't want to get into trouble on his first day so he kept his head down and got on with his work. When class had ended the teacher kept the two behind and scolded them for not paying attention, he let Ross off because it was his first day and he let Danny off because apparently he was a generally nice guy who mostly payed attention. When the two got outside the classroom Dan turned to Ross with an ashamed look on his face and began to gently rub the back of his neck

"I'm sorry about getting you into trouble, especially on your first day,"

"I don't mind, he didn't do anything anyway,"

"Oh, cool. You still up for going back to my place?"

"Sure, let's go,"

The two walked to Dan's house in the warm California sun, the whole time they talked about Ross' first impression of the school and what he thought about the various teachers he had. When they got into the house Dan immediately ran into the kitchen to make sure his parents weren't in

"Mom? Dad? Is anyone home?"

He waited for a response and when he got none he went back into the hallway to find a very nervous Ross standing there with his bag in his hands. Dan walked over to him and lifted the bag out of his hands, placing it on the ground and smiling warmly at him

"What do you want to play first?"

"Um...Marios?"

Dan laughed and led Ross up to his bedroom, handing him a SNES controller and starting up Super Mario World. The two played for hours until they had sore fingers from pressing the buttons rapidly. Dan paused the game and set his controller down, looking over to Ross and smiling that same smile that Ross first saw and fell in love with, he began to feel butterflies in his stomach as Dan moved slightly closer to him

"You remember earlier in English when I asked you if you were asexual?"

"Yeah, kinda,"

"I never got an answer,"

Ross coughed nervously and shuffled around in his seat, but it didn't take long for his legs to rub together and for him to feel the growing erection in his pants. He went red and looked away from Dan, who had moved ever so closer again

"No, I'm...I'm only into guys,"

"That's cool. I'm not going to make fun of you or anything just so you know,"

Ross felt himself relax as Dan spoke. He always felt protective about his sexuality and the fact that he didn't look very manly never helped his confidence. When he finally found the will to look back at Dan he saw a face that was so sincere and loving that he just wanted to grab it and kiss it all night, so he did. He grabbed Dan's face as he kissed him passionately, wishing that time could stop and this one kiss could last forever. When he finally pulled away he looked into Dan's eyes and began to cry, hiding his face in his hands and sobbing uncontrollably as he realised that he had committed social suicide

"I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot for even talking to you in the first place, please don't tell anyone about this, please, it's only my first week and I don't want anyone to think I'm a pervert or a creep,"

Ross kept his face in his hands and let the tears stream as Dan slowly put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close, letting Ross rest his head against his shoulder as he continued to sniff and wipe his eyes. Ross shuddered slightly when he heard Dan's voice, even though it was as gentle and soft as could be

"I'm not going to tell anyone, I wouldn't do that to you,"

He felt Dan's hand start to brush his hair and smiled as part of him melted inside. Dan's large warm hands made their way across his hair and down his face, rubbing slightly at the cheeks before fleeting back up to the thin and soft hair on Ross' head

"I actually like you Ross, like a lot,"

"You do? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, I really do, you're really funny and cute and that kiss we just had was probably the hottest I've ever had,"

"You think I'm cute?"

"I think you're amazing, and I want to show you,"

Ross gasped a small gasp when he felt Dan's hand thrust into his chest and knock him down onto the bed, Dan then flung the controllers out of the way and climbed on top of Ross, leaning down to gently kiss his face and whisper into his ear

"You are so sexy Ross, I just hope you sound as sexy as you look,"

Ross made a stifled groan when Dan's hand slapped into his crotch, moving up and down and making him smile in delight at what was underneath. He kept his hand still while he applied pressure and talked to Ross in the most seductive voice he could manage

"I've always wanted to fuck a foreign guy, and now I get a foreign virgin, it's like Christmas has come early,"

Ross squeaked in pleasure as Dan pooped the button on his jeans and pulled them down his legs, revealing his red stripped boxers and still growing erection poking through them. Dan looked up to Ross who was looking back with a slight look of fear on  his face, Dan noticed and brought himself up to sit on Ross' stomach, aware that his own jeans were about to explode from the tightness of his boner

"Hey you need to tell me if this is ok, I don't wanna go to jail or anything,"

"I like it, It's just that I'm nervous, nervous that I'm not going to be enough,"

Dan leaned forwards and kissed Ross' lips gently, rubbing his chest slowly through his shirt

"If that tent you're pitching is enough of a sign, then you're going to be too much for me. Let's get this shirt off you,"

Ross almost had the shirt off before Dan could even straighten himself to look back down at the boy in front of him. Ross threw the shirt across the room and moaned in pleasure as Dan began to play with his nipples, gently flicking them and licking them as Ross' boner grew harder and more painful in his pants

"Dan, my pants are going to rip, take them off,"

Dan reached back and slowly pulled Ross' pants back, gasping in delight as his dick whipped forward and hit his lower back. He looked into Ross' eyes and giggled at his state of pure joy. Ross gasped loudly and bucked his hips as Dan took a firm hold of his dick, holding him as he looked at him and began to whisper to him

"Jesus Ross you're dick is so huge, I think we are going to need a lot of lube for this one,"

Ross groaned in response and shouted loudly as Dan gave him one firm stroke, right from the tip to the base, before letting go and leaning back down to kiss Ross, gently flicking his nipples as he spoke

"How did that feel baby?"

"That was the best thing I've ever felt in my life, please do it again,"

Dan giggled and straddled Ross' stomach as me pulled his own shirt off his body and unbuttoned his jeans

"You want me to take them off Ross?"

"I do, I want to see your dick,"

Dan lifted himself up slightly and pulled the jeans so they slid off his body, soon followed by his pants, leaving his dick to bounce slightly in the air before settling right in front of Ross. Ross thought he was about to pass out when he saw how big and thick it was, it was beyond anything he had ever dreamt about and it was right in front of him. He looked nervously to Dan who smiled back at him and shuffled up his body, leaning forward so that his dick was centimetres from Ross' mouth

"Suck me off Ross,"

Ross didn't wait to be asked twice and took Dan into his mouth, moaning as he choked on the man who had been teasing him for so long. He began to wrap his hand around the little length he couldn't fit in his mouth and pump slowly, trying to mimic what he had seen on the internet to make Dan moan. When he began to flick his tongue around Dan's tip he heard the moans and they made his own dick stand even taller. He began to take Dan as deep as he could and then pulled him out, pumping fast and hard as Dan looked down on him with a face of pure ecstasy. He grabbed Ross' wrist to stop him pumping and looked into his eyes to speak to him

"I'm not cumming yet, we're going to try something else,"

"Something...else?"

"You're not scared are you?"

Dan leaned down and kissed the side of Ross' face gently, making him shiver in joy and whisper back, his accent was thick in his lustful state

"No, I want it,"

"Good boy,"

Dan smiled and shifted himself down until he was kneeling at Ross' feet. After a naughty smile he took Ross' ankles and lifted his legs over his shoulders, looking down at Ross' stiff dick and exposed asshole. He Ross' thighs and gently pushed his dick against Ross' tight ass, causing Ross to moan in pure joy and pleasure

"That doesn't hurt does it?"

"No, please don't stop,"

Dan pushed deeper and kissed Ross thigh until he was fully inside Ross. The two began to pant and moan at the feeling and soon Dan began to thrust in and out slowly, making Ross scream in a perfect mixture of pain and pleasure. After a while Dan's thrusts got faster and rougher, soon making Ross close his eyes tight and reach his hand out to grab the base of his dick, but before he could do anything Dan took his wrist and looked down to meet Ross' eyes

"Let me do it baby,"

Ross instantly let go and threw his arms behind him in pleasure as Dan grabbed his dick and began to pump in rhythm with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Ross to start screaming louder than he even knew was possible

"Dan, I can't hold it,"

"I don't want you to, come on, cum all over my hands Ross,"

With a loud moan Ross let go and exploded into Dan's hands, screaming in joy as Dan released into his ass as he leant forward and kissed Ross. The next day Ross and Dan sat beside each other on the bus giggling and joking like nothing had happened the night before. They went through school as normal except for their last period, English. While they sat in class writing about Animal Farm Dan slowly reached over and began to rub Ross leg, whispering so that nobody else would hear

"I hope you're ready for another go tonight,"

Ross went a deep red and began to sweat, just as suddenly the teacher looked up to see him and sighed heavily. After much scolding Ross began to wonder about the guy he had met just one day before, it truly was the best friend he had ever made and he had a feeling that he would not be saying goodbye to Dan for a very long time.


End file.
